Bleach X Fight
by Tie19
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, anak yang biasa-biasa saja, tiba-tiba dipindahkan dari kelas 3-3, ke kelas 3-1 yang elite! Tapi, suatu insiden membuatnya merosot ke kelas 3-0, kelas yang terburuk di sekolah. IchiRuki, slight RenRuki, R


Nya~ha.. Ketemu sama Author gila lagi nich? Wahahahaha..

Saiia Tie, bikin fanfic IchiRuki baru...

Ni bakal terdiri dari sekitar 16 chapter, dan ni crita ngambil dari komik "School X Fight"

Naah, yang rajin baca Nakayoshi pasti ngerti...

Rukia akan berperan sebagai tokoh utama!!

Oke, biar semua nggak bingung, bakal kujelasin perannya dulu...

Mereka sekolah di SMP Perguruan Santa Maria Hanafuji

Kuchiki Rukia berperan sebagai Hayasaka Mirai (Mirai Hayasaka)

Kurosaki Ichigo berperan sebagai Takashina Akira

Abarai Renji berperan sebagai Ichinomiya Ryo

Hinamori Momo berperan sebagai Serizawa Wakana

Ya.. Mungkin segitu dulu perannya..? Chapter depan bakal ada lagi kok.

* * *

**BLEACH punyanya Tite Kubo, lho. Bukan Tie Kubo ataupun Tita Kubo (apaan ****lagi, nih???) **

**School X Fight punya Asumi Hara-sensei yang (katanya) pilek terus.. Ganbatte!**

**

* * *

  
**

Bleach X Fight

Chapter 1

Mendadak Seleb?

* * *

"Ayo, bayar!" todong salah satu anak berandalan kearah Renji, pangeran sekolah.

"Kamu punya uang, kan? Bayar! Kalau nggak, kamu tahu bagaimana jadinya, kan?" tambah teman berandalan itu.

Tiba-tiba..

"Hei, hei.. Jangan gara-gara hari ini panas, kalian jadi cepat emosi dan akhirnya menodong dia, dong! Ayo, dinginkan kepala sambil makan es krim!" kata seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rukia. Anak itu sedang menjilat es krim.

"Sudah ya!!" kata Rukia lalu berjalan pergi.

"Hei, tunggu!" kata anak tadi. Rukia menoleh.

"Kau kan sudah bikin masalah, masa' kau mau pergi begitu saja?" tambah anak itu. Dia lalu mencengkeram ujung kerah seragam Rukia.

"Kami ini adalah anak yang paling kuat di SMP kami, lho!" balas teman anak itu. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Orang yang benar-benar kuat itu, nggak akan bilang hal seperti itu, tahu!" kata Rukia sambil memukul wajah anak yang pertama.

"Huwa.. Lari!!!" teriaknya sambil berlari bersama teman-temannya.

"Te.. Terimakasih... Maaf merepotkan..." kata Renji.

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Tapi.. sepertinya sekarang ini banyak orang yang berbahaya, ya! Bikin takut saja, nih!" kata Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Hoooooi! Kuchiki! Bolos pelajaran tambahan tapi berlagak sok, ya!!" teriak seorang guru dari kejauhan. Rukia terkejut melihat kedatangan gurunya itu.

"Gawat! Ah, maaf, ya! Aku duluan!" teriak Rukia lalu kabur. Renji mengamatinya dari belakang. Dia melihat ke bawah. Rupanya kartu tanda pelajar milik Rukia.

"Tuan Abarai! Saya mencari anda kemana-mana! Rupanya anda disini?" kata bodyguard Renji.

"Sepertinya menarik, ya.." gumam Renji.

"Baiklah, Kuchiki Rukia.. Pindahkan dia ke kelas 3-1," perintah Renji kepada bodyguard-nya.

* * *

"Hei, kau lihat tidak? Si Kuchiki Rukia itu dipindahkan ke kelas 3-1 lho!" bisik seseorang kepada temannya.

"Hah? Dari 3-3 ke 3-1? Anak pindahan saja tidak bakalan bisa masuk ke 3-1, kan?"

"Asyik, ya.. Bisa masuk ke 3-1. aku juga pingin, tuuh..,"

Rukia sendiri tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sekarang. Dia berdiri mematung di depan kertas yang bertuliskan:

"3-3

Kuchiki Rukia

Tertanggal sejak hari ini diperintahkan pindah ke 3-1

10 April, Perguruan Santa Maria Hanafuji,"

"Ke.. Kenapa..," gumam Rukia nyaris tak percaya. Mata violetnya membulat melihat pengumunan tersebut.

"Ehm. Nah, Kuchiki Rukia, ikut kami..," panggil dua orang dari belakang. Rukia terkejut.

"Hei, aku mau dibawa kemana..???" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Karena mulai hari ini kamu anak kelas 3-1, kau harus berpakaian yang rapi. Sini, seragammu!" kata seseorang sambil mengganti pakaian Rukia dan mendandani Rukia.

Penampilan Rukia berubah total. Dia jadi manis sekali...

Bagaimana tidak? Rambutnya ditata rapi, seragamnya terbuat dari sutera, dasinya juga. Bahkan, dasinya bersulam emas!

"Yak, yang berikutnya..," kata orang itu sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

"Ini adalah cafe khusus kelas 3-1, lalu... Di sana ada perpustakaan khusus, lalu yang di luar itu halaman sekolah khusus, dan yang kita lewati ini, koridor khusus. Hapalkan tempatnya, ya, Kuchiki Rukia," kata orang tersebut.

"Dan ini... Kelas 3-1..,"

Pintu kelas 3-1 dibuka oleh orang itu. Rukia terkejut, karena anak-anak kelas 3-1 itu bangsawan semua!

Memang dia bangsawan, tapi dia tidak mau hidup mewah... Bahkan dia menolak waktu diajak masuk ke kelas 3-1.

"Ehm.. Selamat datang di kelas 3-1, Kuchiki Rukia...," sapa seseorang berambut merah. Rambutnya yang ngejreng itu dikucir kuda keatas, dan entah kenapa rambutnya jadi mirip nanas.

Rukia membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah.

_Ma... Masa' sih.. Abarai Renji, orang yang paling ngetop dan jadi panutan di sekolah, tahu nama lengkapku..., _pikir Rukia grogi.

"Em... Sori.. Aku lagi pingin ngomong dengannya, berduaan saja," bisik Renji kepada temannya.

"Baiklah. Oke, teman-teman! Harap belajar sendiri-sendiri di perpustakaan!" kata orang itu. Renji lalu menarik tangan Rukia agar tubuh mungil Rukia jadi lebih dekat dengan tubuhnya yang sedang bersandar di jendela.

"A... Anu," ucap Rukia. Renji menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sekolah kita, kan, dibagi dalam rengking, toh?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya, sih.. Lalu kenapa?" tanya Renji. Rukia lalu mengangkat wajahnya agar dia bisa menatap Renji dengan jelas.

"Dan itu diurutkan berdasarkan tingkat kepopuleran, kan? Bukannya aku nggak populer di kalangan murid?" tanya Rukia. Renji lalu mengambil sesuatu di kantong celananya.

"Apa gara-gara aku pakai topi, lalu kau lupa siapa aku?" tanya Renji sambil menyerahkan sesuatu ke arah Rukia. Kartu pelajar milik Rukia.

"Ah! Jadi, kau yang waktu itu...," tanya Rukia. Renji tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku memasukkanmu kesini karena aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, Kuchiki...," kata Renji sambil membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke jendela. "Tapi, kalau ada anak seperti kau disampingku, kupikir... Seriap hari akan menyenangkan...," lanjutnya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Rukia menatapnya sedih.

_Padahal, dia banyak dikelilingi orang-prang elite, tapi... Dia tetap terlihat sedih, ya... _pikir Rukia.

"Pe.. Percayakanlah padaku! Aku tak akan membuatmu kecewa! Dan... Kalau ada yang mengganggu dan kelewatan, aku akan benar-benar marah!" kata Rukia.

"Hee, begitu ya.. Tapi, kalau marahnya kelewatan seperti kemarin, bisa jadi masalah lho..," kata Renji.

"Uwaa! Benar juga! Tuan Abarai melihatnya, ya!" kata Rukia panik. Wajahnya memerah.

"Hahaha.. Tidak usah kaku begitu, panggil saja aku Renji..," kata Renji.

"Ba- baik!" kata Rukia senang. Sementara itu, ada dua orang misterius yang menatap mereka dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka...

* * *

"Hei, siapa bilang kalau kamu boleh lewat sini?" tanya seseorang.

"Ma.. Maaf... Maaf..," kata seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam. Anak itu terlihat ketakutan.

"Hei, apa kamu tahu kedudukanmu?" tanya seseorang lagi. Kalau kita sorot dari depan, mereka semua (yang menodong) memakai dasi kelas 1, kelas paling elite.

"Kamu dari kelas 0, 'kan? Kelas yang paling bawah...?" kata seseorang sambil menyeringai kejam.

**Sementara itu...**

Drap drap drap drap

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! LAGI-LAGI AKU TERSESAAAAAAAAAT! TEMPATNYA MEMANG TERLALU LUAS~!!" teriak Rukia sambil berlari-lari di koridor sekolah, mencari kelasnya yang baru, 3-1.

BRANG! BRANG!

"Hmm?" gumam Rukia. Dia lalu menoleh ke pintu yang berada di sebelahnya. Dari sana, terdengar suara yang sangat gaduh.

_Ada apa, ya? Apa... Ada murid yang bertengkar? _pikir Rukia heran sambil berniat untuk membuka pintu itu. Sebelum Rukia menyentuh gagang pintu, tiba-tiba 2 teman sekelasnya datang.

"Rukia, kamu sedang apa di depan pintu begitu? Rapat kelas bakalan segera dimulai, nih," kata temannya.

"Eh, a.. Anu.. Tadi dari dalam ruang ini seperti ada suara anak yang sedang bertengkar," kata Rukia panik sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu itu.

"Ah, sudahlah, yang soal itu nggak usah diurusi," kata teman yang satunya.

"Eh, Rukia, kamu tadi lewat mana? Kok di kepalamu penuh daun-daun?" tanya temannya.

"Eh? Ng.. Tadi aku memotong jalan lewat halaman belakang..," kata Rukia polos.

"Hah? Halaman belakang? Harusnya kamu pakai koridor khusus 3-1! Kamu 'kan udah ada di kelas 3-1?" kata temannya. Rukia terkejut mendengar ucapan mereka.

"So.. Soalnya, kalo lewat halaman belakang lebih cepet, sih..," kata Rukia.

"Haah, kamu itu. Kamu sudah di kelas 3-1 lho, Rukia. Jangan lewat bangunan umum sekolah lagi, dong?" kata temannya. Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Memangnya kalau aku kelas 3-1, kena-"

"Pagi, Rukia! Ada apa?" tanya seseorang. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Ah, Renji.

"Ah, Abarai!" kata teman Rukia itu. Rukia lalu mengingat waktu Renji sedang berduaan dengannya di kelas. Ekspresinya yang sedih..

"Ah, oh iya. 'Kan udah ada koridor khusus.. Harusnya aku pakai, ya!" kata Rukia. _Tidak apalah kalau aku tidak boleh lewat bangunan sekolah. Toh, aku sudah susah payah diijinkam masuk kelas 3-1... _batin Rukia sambil tersenyum. Renji lalu menggandeng tangannya.

"Masuk, yuk!" ajak Renji. Rukia tersenyum.

_Benar, lagi pula, aku nggak mau membuat Renji merasa nggak enak..._

_

* * *

  
_

Istirahat time (?!)

Rukia beristirahat di halaman sekolah yang memang rindang dan enak untuk ditempati. Rupanya, Rukia sedang ditelepon temannya.

"_Rukia, sekali-sekali kita main ke karaoke, yuk!"_

"Ah.. Ma.. Masalahnya, tepatnya harus khusus buat kelas 3-1...," kata Rukia.

"_Apa? Serius?" _pekik teman Rukia yang kedengarannya sangat terkejut. _"Setiap hari kami selalu menunggu Rukia..," _sambungnya. Rukia menjadi sedih.

_Rasanya, aku jadi ingin kembali ke kelas 3-3... _batin Rukia sambil mematikan HP-nya.

Angin kencang datang dan Rukia tak sengaja melihat satu bangunan lusuh yang sepertinya sangat lama tisak terpakai di pojok sekolah mereka.

_Hah? Itu.. bangunan apa, ya? _pikir Rukia. Saat Rukia melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju bangunan itu, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan besar menahan gerakannya. Yang satu memegang tangannya, yang satu memegang mulutnya.

BRUK!!!

Orang itu memojokkan Rukia di salah satu pohon besar. Rukia membuka matanya dan di hadapannya ada seorang laki-laki berambut orange bermata coklat. Ya, dia yang membekap Rukia di sana.

"Dengar ya, ini bukan tempat yang bisa didatangi oleh manusia 3-1! Mengerti?" kata orang itu sambil menajamkan tatapannya pada Rukia. Rukia lalu memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hei, harap jangan sentuh murid kelas kamu," kata seseorang berambut merah dan memakai dasi kelas 1. Ya, dia adalah Renji.

"Ah, Renji!" kata Rukia. Entah mengapa, pemuda berambut orange itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulut dan tangan Rukia, dan orang itu langsung pergi.

"Oooh, jadi kamu masih berada di sekolah, ya..," kata Renji tiba-tiba. Orang berambut orange jabrik itu tetap berjalan lurus sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa seperti waktu itu.. Kau mau melarikan diri terus seperti waktu itu?" tanya Renji sambil menyeringai. Orang itu tak menjawab apa-apa, terus berjalan menuju bangunan lusuh itu.

"Renji.. A.. Anu, yang barusan i-"

"Yuk, kita kembali. Semuanya sudah menunggu," potong Renji sebelum Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Rukia menatap Renji tajam, lalu dia juga melihat orang berambut orange yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

_Ada apa, sih... Diantara kedua orang ini?_

_

* * *

  
_

Saat pulang sekolah, Rukia duduk merenung di taman sekolah. Seperti biasa, dia makan es krim kesukaannya. Dia masih mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi.

"Aaah! Cowok berambut orange itu menyebalkan! Udah gitu warna rambutnya norak lagi! Yang bener aja! Rambut oren? Yah.. Rambutnya si Renji juga aneh sih, merah... Huuh, suatu saat, akan kubalas dia!" teriak Rukia sewot sambil memajukan es krimnya ke depan, dan...

CEPLOK! (telur ceplok?!)

Es krim Rukia mengotori dasi seorang cewek berambut hitam.

"Ah! Ma-"

"MAAFKAN AKU!" potong orang itu sambil membungkuk. Rukia terkejut.

"Kok kamu yang minta maaf, sih? Padahal aku 'kan, yang salah!" teriak Rukia panik. Anak itu terduduk dan gemetar ketakutan.

"So.. Soalnya, kamu 'kan murid dari kelas 3-1..," katanya ketakutan. Rukia menatap ke arah dasinya yang bersulam emas itu.

"Aah, ini ya..," kata Rukia sambil memegangi dasinya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Rukia lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam saku bajunya.

"Aku ini 3-1 palsu, lho.. Aslinya aku dari kelas 3-3..," kata Rukia sedih sambil mengelap dasi anak itu (yang kena es krim) perlahan. Anak berambut hitam itu lalu menatap ke arah Rukia.

"Eh?" gumamnya heran sambil memandangi Rukia.

"Iya, aku dipindahkan ke 3-1 gara-gara menyelamatkan Renji dari preman-preman SMP lain.. Jadi.. Aku ini anak 3-1 palsu..," terang Rukia sambil mengelap seragam anak itu yang sebenarnya juga kena es krimnya.

"Tepatnya.. Aku sendiri nggak bisa menyesuaikan diriku sendiri dengan kelas elite itu..," kata Rukia sambil menarik saputangannya.

"Yang disuruh lewat koridor khusus 3-1, lah, yang disuruh bergaya elite ala 3-1 lah.. Benar-benar nggak mungkin bagiku..," sambung Rukia. Rukia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan membiarkan rambut pendeknya ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi yang kebetulan lewat di sana.

"Yang seperti itu... Padahal kita satu sekolah, kok bisa-bisanya membeda-bedakan ya..," desah Rukia.

"Apa ya.. Ng.. Aku jadi merasa diriku sendiri itu.. Aneh..," ujar Rukia. Rukia lalu berdiri dari tempatnya jongkok tadi.

"Tapi, biarpun aku seperti itu, rupanya ada orang yang membutuhkanku..," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. "Makannya, rasanya aku bisa bertahan di sana..," sambungnya.

"Eh, sori ya, aku jadi curhat.. Ehehe..," kata Rukia sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ah.. Ma.. Maaf..," kata anak itu tiba-tiba.

"EH, ITU! JANGAN MINTA MAAF DONK!!" bentak Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Nggak boleh, lho, apa-apa minta maaf. Lagipula, kamu nggak bikin kesalahan, 'kan?" kata Rukia sambil mengacungkan batang es krim yang entah kenapa langsung habis padahal tadi masih banyak. Pandangan Rukia langsung tertuju ke arah batang es krim yang dia pegang itu.

"Horee, aku menang! Aku tukar, ah!" kata Rukia sambil melonjak-lonjak kesenengan. Dia tidak menyadari kalau sapu tangannya barusan jatuh.

"Ah, sapu tanganmu..!" kata anak berambut hitam itu sambil memungut sapu tangan Rukia yang jatuh. Sayangnya Rukia nggak mendengarnya.

"Sudah, ya! Hati-hati di perjalanan! Bye!" kata Rukia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Anak berambut hitam itu menatap kepergian Rukia pelan-pelan sambil menggenggam erat sapu tangan Rukia yang bergambar Chappy.

* * *

Keesokan harinya..

"Ngg... Perpustakaannya mana, sih..?" gumam Rukia sambil memegang sebuah buku berjudul "Tata cara bersantap bagi anak manis,". Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sebuah ruangan yang biasa kita sebut "Perpustakaan,".

Tiba-tiba, ada yang mendorong Rukia dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Sebelah sini," katanya. Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap orang yang membantunya itu. Ah, rupanya Renji.

"Ah.. Renji.. Sori ya, kalo nggak ada kamu aku pasti tersesat..," kata Rukia malu.

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Kalau hanya seperti ini pasti kutemani," kata Renji sambil tersenyum. Wajah Rukia memerah.

"Masa' sih? Aduuuuh....!" teriak seseorang. Rukia terkejut.

_Ada apa? _batin Rukia sambil berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Ya ampun! Ada manusia 3-0 yang menyusup masuk ke kelas!" kata orang itu. Mata Rukia membulat.

"Bukannya itu cewek yang kemarin?" gumam Rukia.

"Ya ampun, udara kelas 3-1 jadi kotor gara-gara dia, nih..," gumam seseorang.

"Apa dia nggak menyadari kedudukannya?" gumam temannya lagi.

_Eh?_

"Apa yang kau la-" kata-kata Rukia terpotong.

"Tepatnya apa nggak kapok ya, dia?"

"Dia anak bodoh sih, jadi mungkin dia suka dikerjai,"

_Tunggu dulu.. Apa mereka yang membuat anak itu gemetaran kemarin?_ batin Rukia kesal.

"Hei, kalian ini!" teriak Rukia. Tiba-tiba Renji berjalan ke arah cewek berambut hitam itu.

"Kamu Hinamori Momo dari kelas 3-0, 'kan? Ada apa kesini?" tanya Renji.

"A.. Aku mau mengembalikan saputangan..," kata cewek yang bernama Hinamori itu.

"Oooh, begitu, ya. Terima kasih," kata Renji sambil mendorong Hinamori tiba-tiba.

"Sayang sekali, orang yang kamu cari disini tidak ada, sebab ini 3-1," kata Renji kejam sambil menginjak saputangan bergambar Chappy milik Rukia.

"Nggak mungkin 'kan, ada orang yang berhubungan dengan manusia 3-0, yang seperti sampah, 'kan?" sambung Renji sambil tersenyum mengejek. Rukia terkejut melihat Renji.

"Ya ampun, bisa-bisanya membuat Abarai nggak senang," kata seorang cowok berambut hitam jabrik.

"Ayo minta maaf," kata temannya.

"Dia kasihan, ya," kata seorang cewek berambut hitam panjang dikepang.

"Kalau sudah begini, mungkin saja dia nggak bisa berada di sekolah ini," kata temannya.

"Apanya yang begitu, sekolah di kota ini mungkin sudah nggak bisa," kata cewek berambut hitam yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Bahkan dulu, orang yang melawan Abarai, sampai rumahnya hilang,"

"Bodoh, ya! Padahal lebih baik diam saja..,"

"Eh, eh, si Kuchiki itu pasti bersyukur karena masuk 3-1, 'kan?"

Rukia termenung mendengar ucapan mereka. _Iya.. Berkat Renji, aku.._

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf!" teriak Hinamori tiba-tiba.

"A.. Aku 'kan tidak melakukan kesalahan!" sambungnya.

"Hmmm... Begitu, ya...," kata seseorang sambil menarik tangan Hinamori.

"Kalau nggak mau minta maaf, tahu, 'kan, bagaimana jadinya?" kata cowok berambut hitam jabrik itu sambil bersiap menginjak tangan Hinamori.

Tiba-tiba..

DUAK!

Rukia memukul wajah cowok yang nyaris menginjak tangan Hinamori itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

"Hei, Kuchiki! Kamu pikir boleh berbuat seperti ini?" tanya temannya.

"Dasar, kamu itu-"

"Rukia," kata Renji sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Kalau kau bersama sampah seperti itu, kau akan jadi payah, lho," kata Renji sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ayo, sini. Demi kebahagiaan Rukia juga, kamu seharusnya berada di 3-1," sambung Renji.

"Iya, ya. Kalau berada di sini, bisa melewatkan waktu di bangunan sekolah yang indah.. Masuk dalam lingkaran seleb.. Ada pangeran tampan pula, dan bisa melewatkan hari-hari yang gemerlap," kata Rukia.

"Tapi, aku nggak mau berada bersama kalian yang dalamnya kotor!" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk Renji.

"Ooh, begitu ya..," ucap Renji.

* * *

"Eh, dia dipindahkan ya?"

"Eh, bukannya di 'situ' itu tempat hilangnya barang-barang sekolah, kan?"

"Iya, kelas bermasalah yang sampai-sampai dipisahkan dari bangunan sekolah, 'kan..,"

Rukia termangu di depan lokernya. Lagi-lagi dia dipindahkan. Dia menatap lekat-lekat kertas yang ada di depannya.

"3-1

Kuchiki Rukia

Tertanggal sejak hari ini diperintahkan pindah ke 3-0

25 April, Perguruan Santa Maria Hanafuji,"

Begitu yang tertulis di kertas itu.

_Keluar sekolah tidak, kembali ke 3-3 juga tidak..._ batin Rukia sambil berjalan menuju satu bangunan lusuh alias kelas 3-0.

Sesamoainya disana, Rukia benar-benar terkejut melihat bangunan yang mengerikan tersebut.

_Jangan khawatir! Anak berambut hitam itu baik! _pikir Rukia sambil memegang gagang pintu kelas 3-0.

_Jangan kalah dengan kabar angin!_

Rukia membuka kelas itu dan terkejut. Kelas yang kotor dan menyeramkan.

Rukia juga bertemu dengan cowok berambut orange dengan mata coklat yang pernah menahannya di salah satu pohon dulu.

Cowok itu menendang meja yang ada di depannya dengan kasar.

"Lagi-lagi kamu, ya..," kata cowok itu kasar.

_Aku nggak akan kalah!_

_

* * *

  
_

To Be Continued

* * *

Tie: "Ugh.. Pungungku encok!"

Di-chan: *sigh* *ngambil basokanya Hiruma* *tunyuk-tunyuk punggung Tie pake mulut basoka*

Tie: "Eh... Udah nggak encok kok..," *sweatdrop*

Di-chan: "Oh, ya udah," *ngelempar basoka ke mukanya Luthfi*

Luthfi: "EMAK!" *kacamatanya ancur*

Tie: "Capek juga.. Ni fanfic ke-3 yang aku publish di hari ulang taun ini.. Ckckck...,"

Di-chan: "Hebhat lhuh!"

Tie: "Udahlah. Yang penting sekarang nggak ada kado yang aneh lagi, 'kan?"

Luthfi: "I.. Niii...," *ngasihin sesuatu*

Tie: *cengo* *gumam* "Luthfi kesambet apaan? Kok bisa-bisanya ngasih kado ke gue???"

Luthfi: "BUKA!"

Tie: "Eh, i.. Iyya..," *mbuka kado* *murka* "APAAN NIH?!" *ngangkat kado alias baju gambar Babi*

Luthfi: *siap-siap nerima bogem super ultra gosongnya Tie*

Tie: *ngebogem Luthfi*

Di-chan: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....," *cengo luebbaarr*

Tie: "Di-chan! Elo aja yang nutup!"

Di-chan: "Oke. Don't forget to review!" *nari pake pom-pom* "Teken IJO-IJO dibawah yuk~"


End file.
